blizzardheartandsparkflightfandomcom-20200215-history
Applebranch
Applebranch is a main character in Sparkflight's story. Physical appearance Applebranch is a shaded golden she-cat with a white chest, tail-tip, toes and face markings. Her eyes are light green. Personality Applebranch is a generally kind-hearted cat with a strong moral code, often putting others before herself. As a kit and apprentice, she is shown to be very energetic, to the point of complete immaturity. She is oblivious to the evils of the world around her. It is after her brother's death when Applebranch starts to mature. She becomes less idealistic, and often masks her true feelings with a fake smile, wanting to uphold her upbeat image in the clan no matter what. She also becomes more determined to work hard to become a warrior worthy of serving her clan until death. Applebranch's primary conflict is choosing between loyalty to FlashClan and to her best friend, Sparkflight. She always remains kind towards Sparkflight and wants to help her, even when she's driven completely crazy. Applebranch is shown to be willing to sacrifice her own morality for the sake of others, such as during one of the last scenes in Sparkflight's story. However, the results of her doing so come out to be negative, as she has difficulties dealing with grief without blaming herself for everything. Biography As a kit, Applebranch is shown to have a happy life, always playing with her brother. She meets Sparkpaw while playing outside and that is when they become friends. Initially, it is true to her apprenticehood as well. She seems to enjoy it a lot, and continues her friendship with Sparkpaw, despite them being complete opposites. She also appears to excel in hunting, although she greatly admires Sparkpaw for her fighting skills, while in return, Sparkpaw admires her for her optimism. Then when she becomes a warrior, Applebranch starts seeing that there is more than meets the eye when it comes to Brackenstar and the rest of the clan. She is utterly devastated when her brother Hemlockfoot falls off a cliff and dies during a huge battle with the rogues and goes on blaming herself for it for almost her entire life. As she witnesses Sparkflight's mental health deteriorating, she becomes increasingly more concerned about her friend, but tries to support her in her search for 'justice'. She then agrees to follow Brackenstar and his son Bearclaw to the Scattered Stones, where Bearclaw is cruelly murdered by who turns out not to be his actual father. During Sparkflight's exile, Applebranch feels very guilty about the way things turned out, but she knows that she is unable to do anything to stop it. Applebranch continues living under Brackenstar's leadership as life in FlashClan becomes progressively more unbearable. She soon develops hate for her leader on the same level as Sparkflight's hate for him, and understands why he needs to be destroyed. Applebranch briefly meets up with Sparkflight when the latter is a rogue. Sparkflight calls her out on not standing up to her while being exiled and Applebranch is very regretful about it. The next time she meets Sparkflight is when the silver tabby she-cat executes her plan of setting the Brackenfields on fire. She attempts to stop Sparkflight when she is about to kill Brackenstar, trying to save her morality from dropping lower. When it all turns out in vain, Applebranch shocks Sparkflight by murdering Brackenstar with her own paws, so that Sparkflight herself wouldn't have to go through with it. She then witnesses her best friend's death as she falls into the fire she had caused herself. Applebranch has difficulties dealing with Sparkflight's death after the fire and keeps blaming herself for it. Moreover, she is disturbed by her memories of killing Brackenstar, which the rest of the clan has no knowledge of. As her mother's face is burned during the fire, Applebranch is shown to help her out during her early retirement and is almost certain of telling her the truth about Brackenstar's death. However, when Bluetail acknowledges that the fire brought the clan together, Applebranch changes her mind. Applebranch is one of the cats chosen for a special patrol that seeks to find new hunting grounds for FlashClan, and she is excited about it. While on this journey, Applebranch has a nightmare where she witnesses Sparkflight being pulled by force into the Dark Forest and crying out for help. Just then, she is woken up by mountain cats attacking her and her clanmates. The confrontation ends in the death of Redfang, and Applebranch is once again devastated. Moreover, Doveheart also dies in a rockslide and joins her mate in StarClan. When the patrol returns to FlashClan, Applebranch receives her first apprentice, Honeypaw. Life seems to be going well on the outside, but Applebranch can't get her mind off of all the deaths she's witnessed and has terrible nightmares because of that. Relationships * Sparkflight - Applebranch's long-time best friend who she may or may not have had romantic feelings for. Since they were young, Applebranch has greatly admired Sparkflight and stood by her side no matter what. Even after Sparkflight is consumed by her hatred of FlashClan, Applebranch still tries to reason with her. She remains as one of the few cats who didn't believe that Sparkflight was an evil cat. * Hemlockfoot - Applebranch has had a close relationship with her brother ever since they were kits, which is why his death completely broke her. However, his death motivated Applebranch to work harder to become a great warrior. * Reedstorm - Applebranch's and her father's relationship is not displayed much, but she appears to really respect him, especially since he was a deputy under Brackenstar's leadership. * Bluetail - Applebranch has a loving relationship with her mother, helping her out when she has to retire early due to her burns. * Brackenstar - initially, Applebranch is as captivated by Brackenstar as nearly everyone else in FlashClan, but she soon begins to see his true personality and motives, partly because of Sparkflight's suspicions. Her hate of him is solidified after she witnesses the leader killing his foster son, and even more so when he becomes more of an obvious tyrant towards the clan. She grows to hate him to the point where she gets herself to kill him, sacrificing the strong moral code that she's possessed since young age. Trivia Category:FlashClan members